Convert $1\ \dfrac{1}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
${1}\ {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{19}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{19}{19}} + {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{19}{19}} + {\dfrac{1}{19}} = \dfrac{20}{19}$